Raconte moi une histoire!
by Paintit.green
Summary: Zélos raconte son histoire à ses petits-enfants, tout en repensant, en se questionnant sur son passé. Comment a t'il rencontré le Héros de la Régénération? Sa femme? Zélos leur raconte tout (ou presque...)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Namco**

**Rating : T par prudence !**

**Genre : Friendship ; Family **

**Résumé : Zélos raconte son histoire à ses petits-enfants, tout en repensant, en se questionnant sur son passé. Comment a t'il rencontré le Héros de la Régénération? Sa femme? Zélos leurs raconte tout (ou presque, aha)**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis**

**Enjoy ! o/**

* * *

CHAPITRE PREMIER

Un soir d'hiver à Méltokio…

« Hé papy, on s'ennui ! Raconte nous une histoire! » Supplièrent les trois petits enfants qui se trouvaient assis en cercle autour du fauteuil d'un vieillard, fumant sa pipe en lisant le _Nouveau journal de Méltokio. _ Ce dernier releva la tête et un petit sourire en coin s'esquissa sur son visage habituellement taciturne. Il soupira, et posa son journal sur la table.

« Quel genre d'histoire voulez vous les enfants ?

- Un truc qui finit bien ? Questionna la plus âgée des filles, et des trois enfants.

- Des batailles contre des monstres ! Proposa le garçon

-Et de l'amour… Supplia la cadette »

L'ancien Elu de Tethe'alla prit les trois enfants sur ses genoux, et se racla la gorge.

« Je vais vous raconter comment j'ai rencontrer votre grand-mère… C'était il y a bien longtemps, alors que notre région du monde était encore dirigeait par un Roi, Méltokio était encore la ville la plus riche du Royaume, et l'argent coulait à flot pour nous, descendant de la haute société… J'étais alors une personne très importante à l'époque, je vivais entre le château, mon manoir, et les clubs mondains.

- Y avait des princesses dans le château, avant ?

- Oui ma puce, il y en a eut plusieurs ! Quand j'avais votre âge, la princesse s'appelait Maria-Antonia. Elle est ensuite devenue Reine du Royaume. Après elle, quand j'étais un peu plus vieux, la première Dauphine et seule princesse du pays était Hilda. Une charmante princesse que j'ai eu plus le temps de connaître. Elle était grande, blonde avec de longs cheveux, et de beaux yeux bleus.

- Comme Raiponce alors ?!

- Si tu veux, oui. » Il s'arrêta un instant, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs…

...

Zelos avait la vingtaine, et traînait toujours dans le château. En grand coureur de jupon, il passait ses journées à attendre devant les appartements de la princesse afin de la voir de plus près. Parce que malgré le temps qu'il passait dans sa demeure, il ne la croisait que très rarement, et il n'avait appris son existence que lors de ses 15 ans. Depuis, il rêvait de la voir, de pouvoir l'approcher, et peut-être même de pouvoir passer de bons moment avec elle…C'est pourtant lors d'un bal masqué organisait par le Roi qu'il eut la chance de pouvoir lui parler librement, et en toute sincérité. Zelos avait rejoins la salle de bal avec un espoir de pouvoir trouver quelques filles assez cruches pour pouvoir se laisser bercer par ses belles paroles, le genre de fille qui pense pouvoir être celle que l'Elu épousera… Cette fois-ci il se surprit à parler à une proie bien plus grande que les nobles qui fréquentaient les salons mondains. Une cavalière aux longs cheveux, qui pétillaient de milles et unes paillettes, un petit masque Vénitien couvrait une petite moitié de son visage, qui permettait donc la reconnaissance de la personne difficile.

Au début, Zelos ne fut pas surprit par la venue de cette jolie fille, bien habillée et bien coiffée. Des jolies filles à la cour, il en avait vus des centaines et des centaines. C'est plutôt la façon dont cette personne parlait et se tenait de façon exagérément cambrée, qui surprit l'Elu.

« Demandez moi de danser avec vous » Ordonna t-elle.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle affirmation, qu'il ne répondit pas dans les secondes qui vinrent, et eut besoin d'un certains temps de réaction. Il ne trouva cependant aucune phrase assez aguicheuse pour que la jolie créature en face de lui tombe sur son charme.

« Bien sûr », balbutia t-il

Ils dansèrent pendant de longues minutes sans dire un mot, juste en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Jamais Zelos ne s'était sentit autant déstabilisé par une femme. Au bout d'un certains temps, il osa lui demander son identité.

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris le principe d'un bal masqué, Elu. » Lui répliqua l'intéressée.

Il n'insista pas, et ce fut le lendemain seulement qu'il apprit l'identité de sa cavalière, par un ami qui lui félicita de ses danses avec la Dauphine. Ils se reparlèrent à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais Zelos n'osa l'aborder, se sentant pour la première fois pas à la hauteur d'une femme…

...

« Hé papy, tu dors ?

-Désolé les enfants, papy est très fatigué en ce moment… Je vous raconterais comment j'ai rencontrer votre grand-mère demain.

- Oh non !

- C'est injuste, on veut la suite ! »

Il posa ses petits enfants à terre, et les laissèrent jouer dans le salon. Il préféra regarder du haut de son balcon les rues sombres de Méltokio.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous donne envie de suivre les blablas de Zelos! :D **

**J'essayerais de poster régulièrement, **

**à bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Voilà je poste la suite de cette petite histoire, en espérant que ce vous plaise! **

**Disclaimers : Namco**

**Genre : Friendship ; Family**

**N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos avis, bon ou mauvais!**

**Enjoy! o/**

* * *

CHAPITRE SECOND

Le lendemain après-midi….

« Dis papy, tu continues ton histoire ? »

Il s'attendait aux réclamations de ses petits enfants, et bien plus joyeusement qu'à l'habitude, il s'empressa de prendre place sur son fauteuil, et les enfants s'installèrent sur ses genoux, ne pouvant plus attendre.

« Très bien…Je vous ai donc dis que je vivais dans un grand et vieux Royaume, avec des Rois et des Princesses, des grosses robes, des bals masqués et des salons de jeux. Que je vivais dans un manoir, et que mes journées étaient bien remplis. Enfin je le pensais. Jusqu'à ce que mon devoir m'appela.

-Ton devoir ? Questionna le jeune garçon.

-Oui, parce que comme vous le savez, j'étais un des Elus de la Régénération, et je devais accomplir ma tâche un jour ou l'autre, même si ne je m'y étais pas forcément préparé !

-C'était quoi ta ''tâche à accomplir'' ?

-C'est quoi un nélu ? » Dit la cadette des enfants, ce qui provoqua le rire des deux autres.

Les enfants rirent, Zelos aussi. Après une brève explication de ce qu'un Elu signifiait à l'époque, et la mission que ce dernier devait accomplir, Zelos reprit son récit :

« Et donc voilà en quoi consistait mon devoir. Seulement moi, j'ai passé mon enfance, et mon adolescence à esquiver cette tâche. Quand j'ai rencontrer l'Elue de Sylvarant, Colette, elle avait déjà libérée quatre ou cinq il me semble. Moi aucun.

-Pourquoi papy ? C'était trop dur ?

-Non, enfin, je n'en savais rien. C'est juste que je n'appréciais pas le truc de devoir sauver le monde. C'est lâche, oui je sais. Votre papy n'est pas né héros, ça je peux vous l'affirmer. Mais cette tâche n'était pas la mienne, loin de là, et l'élue de Sylvarant était bien mieux placée que moi dans ce rôle, et elle a bien fait son devoir.

-Alors pourquoi on dit que c'est Lloyd le Héros des deux mondes ?

-J'y viens. Chaque chose en son temps les enfants. Tout d'abord, j'ai rencontré Lloyd, l'Elue de Sylvarant et les autres par hasard, dans Meltokio, alors que je me promenais avec des amies.

-Quelles amies ? Questionna la plus grande des filles

-Bof, je ne me souviens plus des noms…c'était pas des amies, pas vraiment… comment vous dire, c'était des filles, nobles, qui m'accompagnait un peu partout. Il y en avait pleins des comme ça, elles changeaient souvent, parfois ils y en avaient qui restaient plus longtemps que d'autres, certaines que je voyais qu'un soir, enfin bref.

-Pourquoi tu les voyais que le soir ? Demanda la plus jeune

- Oh, longue histoire. Vous comprendrez peut-être plus tard… »

...

« Elles te collent toujours au cul, t'en a pas marre. »

Combien de fois Sheena lui avait répété cette phrase.

« C'est des groupies, elle ne t'apprécie pas vraiment pour ce que tu es. »

Il aurait du prendre ça au sérieux, la vie n'est pas un jeu.

« Un jour, tu ne sauras plus aimer. »

Mais le savait-il déjà ? Aimer ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, pour quelqu'un qui ne l'a jamais était ? Un enfant regretté. Voilà ce qu'il était vraiment. Et toutes ces filles…

On le traitait de Dom Juan, de coureur de jupons, de bourreau des cœurs, mais est-ce que quelqu'un avait déjà essayé de comprendre cet homme ? Il a finit par jouer le jeu. On le disait comme ça, il l'est devenu. Il s'est noyé dans ses amourettes, dans les filles, ces filles qui n'ont plus de noms, qui ont profité de lui, qui voulait approcher son statut d'Elu, son statut élevé dans la société. Et pourtant les gens l'accusaient lui. « Pourquoi profite tu des femmes ? Penses-tu à leurs sentiments ? Il doit bien y en avoir qui t'aimes vraiment dans le lot. Tu joues avec elles. Avec leurs amour pour toi. Quand elles te suivent, de disent qu'elles t'aiment, est-ce que tu les crois ? Est-ce que tu t'ais déjà demandé si c'était vrai ? Et si ça l'était ? » Tout ça, combien de fois on lui a dit. Combien de fois on lui a fait la morale. Alors oui, il a profité d'elles. Des ses filles sans nom, de ses anonymes qui lui disaient « je t'aime », de ses filles qui ne lui résistaient pas.

Mais à quel prix ? Au fond, qui était la victime ces filles éperdues de lui, ne pouvant lui résister, ou lui ? Lui, qui n'avait jamais était aimé de ses parents, lui qui avait été rejeté par tout le monde étant gamin. Alors que le sort du monde lui reposait sur les épaules, il le savait, on lui avait dit et re-dit, il en était sûr maintenant. Zelos se posait souvent de genre de question. Il se remettait en cause, parfois il se sentait coupable de ses actes passés, parfois il se pensait victime, victime des femmes, victime du système qui lui avait fait croire qu'il était un sauveur, qu'il était parfais, victime de l'église de Martel, victime de l'amour et de la vie.

Zelos a toujours pris les choses du bon côté, à son avantage, il a souvent préféré choisir le raccourci plutôt que le chemin escarpé, la facilité à la difficulté. Et parfois il se retrouve à penser de cette manière. A choisir la facilité, et à se dire que malgré tout, ce n'était pas si mal. Il draguer un bon nombre de filles, il couchait avec celles, et ne les revoyaient plus après. Alors il se dit que cela devait être comme ça, que après tout, il ne regrette rien. Il garde de bons souvenirs de son adolescence, même si il l'a passé à vouloir effacer son enfance.

...

« Eh bien papy ? Au final comment tu l'as rencontré Lloyd ?

-Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

-Oh oui !

-S'il te plait !

-Eh bien je vous propose d'attendre ce soir, après vos cours particulier ! »

Soupirs et supplications de la part des enfants, mais Zelos ne céda pas. Il les accompagna à leurs cours, et puis s'installa sur son fauteuil, et rêva à sa jeunesse, à ses amourettes, et aux jolies filles. A croire que malgré son âge, et la sagesse qu'il a pu acquérir les femmes restaient un de ses souvenirs le plus important de sa jeunesse.

* * *

**A bientôt!**


End file.
